ladygagafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Born This Way (música)
Born This Way é uma música presente no segundo álbum de estúdio de mesmo nome de Lady Gaga, Born This Way, sendo seu primeiro single. A música foi registrada em sua BMI em 25 de janeiro de 2011, e lançada no dia 11 de fevereiro de 2011, às 6 horas AM EST (9 horas no horário de Brasília) nas rádios mundiais, sendo disponível no iTunes 3 horas depois. Princípio Lady Gaga deu o primeiro anúncio durante o MTV Video Music Awards 2010 (VMA), que quando ao receber seu 8º prêmio da noite por "Vídeo do Ano" dentro de seu meat dress, anunciou o nome de seu novo single (e álbum), cantando seu refrão em seguida numa versão acapella. Letra It doesn’t matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up ’cause you were Born This Way, Baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir “There’s nothing wrong with lovin’ who you are”, she said, “‘Cause he made you perfect, babe” “So hold your head up girl and you’ll go far, Listen to me when I say”... I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you’re set I’m on the right track, baby I was Born This Way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was Born This Way Baby I was Born This Way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born- I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t be a drag – just be a queen Don’t be a drag – just be a queen Don’t be a drag – just be a queen Don’t be! Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you’re set I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was Born This Way Baby I was Born This Way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born- I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t be a drag, just be a queen Whether you’re broke or evergreen You’re black, white, beige, chola descent You’re lebanese, you’re orient Whether life’s disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today ‘Cause baby you were Born This Way No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life I’m on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I’m on the right track baby I was born to be brave I’m beautiful in my way ‘Cause God makes no mistakes I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way Don’t hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you’re set I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way I was Born This Way hey! I was Born This Way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was Born This Way hey! I was Born This Way hey! I was Born This Way hey! I’m on the right track baby I was Born This Way hey! Same DNA, But Born This Way. Same DNA, But Born This Way.